


Un regard trop profond

by Nelja



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Do Not Archive, M/M, Now with a self indulgent nsfw bonus, Pining, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-19 07:41:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14869551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/pseuds/Nelja
Summary: Martin voudrait veiller sur Jon, pour l'aider autant qu'il le peut. Il n'en réalise pas toutes les implications.Timeline : épisodes 93-103.[Edit] J'ai ajouté un chapitre bonus de PWP pas très in character, parce que je pouvais.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Watchful](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14872148) by [Nelja-in-English (Nelja)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/pseuds/Nelja-in-English)



Martin s'inquiète de ce qui pourrait arriver à Jon, à chaque fois qu'il pense à lui - donc presque toujours. Il lui a déjà vu trop de blessures. Il ne peut chasser l'idée que Jon en a subi bien d'autres, que personne ne peut voir.

Pourtant, malgré cette alarme, il est quelque chose dont il ne doute jamais : Jon est vivant. En cet instant précis. Une petite grâce au milieu des ténèbres de l'inconnu. Sans aucune preuve, il devrait douter même de cela. Mais cela n'arrive jamais, même quand il essaie. Il n'essaie plus vraiment.

Un jour, aux Archives, alors qu'il trie des documents, il sent un picotement d'anticipation lui traverser la nuque et comprend que Jon va venir aujourd'hui.

Jon ne vient pas pour lui, il le sait. Au mieux, il aura de la recherche à faire, et Martin pourra se rendre utile. Mais Martin n'en surprend pas moins un sourire danser sur son propre visage.

La tasse de thé qu'il prépare est prête juste au moment où Jon entre dans son bureau. 

"Merci, Martin." dit Jon. "Il est encore meilleur que..." Il hésite, ne finit pas sa phrase.

Martin reste dans la pièce, sans oser parler. Il regarde Jon boire lentement, tout en examinant la pile de livres et de témoignages qu'il avait demandés la dernière fois. Ses doigts sont plus minces que jamais et tremblent un peu. Ses yeux sont cernés, et il y a de minuscules rides au coin de ses paupières. Martin est presque sûr qu'il y a de nouveaux cheveux blancs sur ses tempes. Et il ne peut rien imaginer, ni en mots ni en actes, qui puisse apaiser le corps et l'esprit tendus de Jon. Les images qui s'insinuent dans son esprit viennent de lui, de son envie de le toucher, d'écarter une mèche rebelle de son front, de masser ses épaules crispées. Mais ce n'est pas ce dont Jon a besoin, pas vraiment, seulement ce que Martin veut.

Alors il se contente de regarder. Il l'a toujours fait, peut-être même depuis avant les Archives. 

A une époque, c'était une réponse à la présence de Jon, à l'admiration et l'affection que Martin ressentait pour lui. Maintenant, c'est autre chose, presque un rituel, qui lui manque quand Jon n'est pas là, qui le fait se sentir instable, nerveux, comme si une partie de son être lui manquait.

Bien sûr, se blâme-t-il, il devient à nouveau mélodramatique. Tout en dévorant son patron du regard, d'une façon tout sauf appropriée.

Cela devient une routine. A chaque fois que Jon arrive à l'Institut, Martin lui apporte une tasse de thé. Aucun des deux ne commente sur le fait qu'il a dû commencer à la préparer bien avant que Jon se présente sans prévenir devant la porte.

Parfois Jon lui parle, et Martin lui répond avec empressement, mais surveillant toujours ses paroles. Il n'ose pas parler des enregistrements qu'il a faits. Il n'ose pas parler de Sasha. Il n'ose pas demander à Jon de ne plus jamais repartir, de rester ici, de ne plus mettre sa vie en danger. Quand Jon est blessé, il le soigne du mieux qu'il peut. Il y a toujours un indice, un élancement de douleur que Martin voit passer dans ses yeux, une hésitation lors d'un mouvement trop rapide, même quand Jon voudrait le cacher. Jon essaie toujours de le dissimuler d'abord, mais il remercie Martin quand il s'occupe de lui.

Martin continue les enregistrements. C'est pour aider, se dit-il. C'est pour être plus proche de Jon aussi, il le sait, pour ressentir une partie de ce qu’il a ressenti. Ou alors, il s'en convainc pour les rendre plus faciles.

Jon n'est pas mort, se réconforte Martin, pendant la période d'un mois où Jon ne vient plus à l'Institut. Il est en mission, il n'est pas mort, je le sais, je le sens. Pourquoi ne puis-je pas le voir ?

* * *

Jon doit se lever tôt le lendemain matin, prendre un avion à Heathrow pour la Chine. Il est bien trop nerveux pour dormir ; bien trop épuisé pour enregistrer un témoignage ou même écouter un de ceux de Gertrude. Il voudrait parler à quelqu'un, mais il est hors de question qu'il appelle Georgie à cette heure-ci. Aussi, elle a raison, il devrait parler à d'autres personnes.

Il se sent très, très seul.

Quand la sonnette d'entrée de son appartement résonne, il a un moment de panique. Il regarde par le judas, et voit Martin qui se tient sur le pas de la porte. 

Il se demande un instant si c'est vraiment lui, ou encore une créature trompeuse. Puis il le voit jeter des coups d'oeil nerveux autour de lui, vérifier qu'il ne s'est pas trompé d'adresse, et il pense pouvoir lui accorder le bénéfice du doute.

"Martin," demande-t-il. "Que se passe-t-il."

"Je pensais que... que tu aurais besoin de compagnie." répond Martin.

Jon, éberlué, le laisse rentrer. Le laisse poser sur la table un sac de nourriture indienne à emporter - il se rappelle seulement à ce moment qu'il n'a pas mangé.

"Je ne sais pas si tu as emporté un guide de traduction." dit-il, en le posant sur la table. Non, pas vraiment. Jon espère pourtant vaguement qu'il en aura encore besoin, en dehors des témoignages. 

Martin bafouille un peu alors qu'il plaisante sur le canapé Ikea de Jon, qu'il n'a pas encore déplié pour la nuit. Et pourtant, c'est avec une certitude surprenante qu'il le déplie lui-même, qu'il s'assied sur le bord.

Et Jon pense un instant qu'il pourrait peut-être faire cela. L'idée de manger avec Martin, de discuter avec lui, lui semble étrangement tentante, en cet instant. Il lui semble qu'il pourrait s'endormir pendant que Martin veille sur lui, et pourtant...

"Que fais-tu ici ?" demande-t-il, confus. 

"Oh, je... comme je disais. Je pensais juste que je pourrais être là pour toi." 

Pendant trop longtemps, Jon n'a pas apprécié Martin qui essayait de l'aider, ni sa fidélité ni son courage. Il l'a méprisé, il l'a injustement soupçonné, il s'est éloigné de lui, et maintenant serait le moment idéal pour rattraper le temps perdu.

Mais il ne peut jamais s'empêcher de poser des questions.

"Martin," commence-t-il, hésitant.

"Oui ?"

"Comment sais-tu ? Quand tu peux aider ?"

Il tente de maîtriser son désir de comprendre, de ne pas en faire une compulsion. Il ignore s'il y parvient. Martin n'en sursaute pas moins, avant de répondre, les yeux baissés.

"De la... magie des Archives ? Je pense ?" Il semble réaliser que son explication est étrange, se met à plaider. "Je veux dire, nous ne pouvons pas démissionner, mais peut-être que nous pouvons avoir des bonnes choses aussi ? Cela m'arrive parfois - pas souvent ! - et je savais aussi que tu n'étais pas mort - mais pendant que tu avais été enlevé, je n'ai rien ressenti, rien ! - je ne pouvais rien faire, c'est évident, je ne suis pas assez... - mais si maintenant je..."

Jon prend une grande inspiration.

Toute son équipe porte la marque de l’Oeil, il le sait. Et Martin a lu des témoignages... Et maintenant, malgré la pureté évidente des intentions de Martin, Jon ne peut s'empêcher de se demander s'il n'y a pas d'autres intentions à l'oeuvre derrière. 

Devrait-il parler à Martin ? De quoi ? Lui parler de l’Oeil, et des compulsions, et de son humanité qu'il se sent perdre lentement ? Est-ce qu'il devrait détruire en Martin toute illusion que ce qui le lie à lui est positif ?

L'idée que l’Oeil a choisi Martin pour lui, comme quelqu'un qui le regarderait avant le reste, lui donne presque le vertige. Il ne sait pas s'il pourrait, expliquer cela, convaincre Martin que ce n'est pas une bonne nouvelle, même s'il lui racontait ce qui est arrivé aux assistants de Gertrude, même si...

Il déteste cacher cela à Martin. Comme Elias lui a tout caché.

Mais il déteste encore plus être celui qui détruira son innocence. 

Et... il ne peut pas profiter de Martin s'il ne sait pas ce qui est à l'oeuvre. Pas comme ça.

"Merci beaucoup." lui dit-il. "Pour tout. Je vais beaucoup mieux. Tu devrais rentrer chez toi."

"Oh." Jon se demande si l’Oeil prévient Martin qu'il lui ment. Qu'il voudrait qu'il reste avec lui jusqu'au matin. Martin semble déçu, mais il ne proteste pas. Ils échangent de brefs au revoirs, et un instant, Jon se demande comment Martin réagirait s'il le serrait dans ses bras.

Je ne te laisserai pas ressentir ma mort, voudrait-il dire. Il se tait pourtant ; ce n'est pas comme si c'était une promesse qu'il pouvait tenir.


	2. Bonus self-indulgent

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je voulais faire une fin alternative en mode PWP, c'était un peu OOC, mais j'ai envie que les personnages communiquent et aient des bons moments, même si ce n'est pas dans l'esprit de la série.  
> Et puis on est arrivé à l'épisode 106 et c'est maintenant très OOC, même si je suis contente pour ace!Jon.  
> Je le poste quand même ! Personne n'est forcé de le lire, ha ha.

"S'il te plait ?" demande Martin d'une toute petite voix. "S'il te plait, parle-moi ? Dis-moi quel est le problème, même si c'est moi."

"Ce n'est pas toi, Martin, pas cette fois." répond Jon, avec une agressivité automatique dont il se sent coupable immédiatement. Puis il soupire. "Il y a des choses importantes que tu devrais savoir. Que tout le monde aux Archives devrait savoir. J'ai évité de te les dire, parce que ce ne sont pas des sujets agréables ni faciles."

"Mais tu vas le faire maintenant ?" demande Martin. "Si j'insiste ?"

Jon en a déjà trop dit, et le laisse rentrer, se rasseoir. Il se sent terriblement tendu. Ce n'est pas sa place de faire cela. 

"Tu as sans doute remarqué," dit-il, "que nous rencontrons de façon récurrente, dans plusieurs témoignages, certaines... sectes. Celle de l'Obscurité, celle qui vénère la Flamme sans lumière. Celle..." Il se retient de parler des araignées, et fait juste un signe de tête pour indiquer qu'il a dit le nécessaire.

Martin reste pendu à ses lèvres.

"Cela pourrait être juste des cultes absurdes, bien entendu. Mais ils semblent transmettre certains pouvoirs à leurs adorateurs." Il voudrait que Martin pose une question, mais il se contente de l'écouter, de le regarder avec intensité.

"Toutes ces... puissances existent vraiment." dit-il. Il a conscience que jusqu'ici, il ne révèle rien de vraiment surprenant. Il aurait aimé que ce soit plus progressif. Il aurait aimé que la prochaine phrase sonne moins comme des divagations paranoiaques. "Et les Archives sont une de ces sectes. Nous servons un... dieu de la connaissance depuis plusieurs années, même si nous ne le savons pas. Elias est une sorte de Prêtre, et apparemment, il ne nous le dit pas pour des raisons religieuses. Son Dieu demande que nous le devinions par nous-mêmes, ou équivalent."

Les yeux de Martin s'écarquillent, sa bouche s'ouvre sans parler, et un instant, Jon a vraiment peur qu'il ne le croie pas. De tout ce qui pourrait tourner mal, il n'a jamais considéré cette possibilité.

"Et tu... as deviné ?" demande-t-il, hésitant.

"Non. Leitner me l'a dit. Une des raisons pour lesquelles Elias lui a écrasé la tête à coup de barre de fer." Il ricane. "Ne t'inquiète pas, au fait, être l'Archiviste fait de moi une sorte d'élu, et Elias est content de moi... pour l'instant."

Ce n'était pas une plaisanterie amusante, réalise-t-il, surtout quand il considère ce qui est arrivé à Gertrude.

"Nous servons un Dieu ?" demande Martin d'une petite voix.

Jon réalise qu'il n'a jamais demandé à Martin s'il était religieux. Cela pourrait rendre les choses plus difficiles à assimiler, mais il ne lui semble pas jamais l'avoir entendu mentionner... il n'a peut-être pas fait attention, pour être honnête.

"En enquêtant sur les autres Puissances." confirme-t-il. "En apprenant et cataloguant. Cela pourrait être pire. Certaines de ces sectes doivent tuer comme... part de leurs dévotions quotidiennes." Il adoucit sa voix. "Je comprends que ce soit difficile. Je suis désolée que vous ne puissiez pas partir. Vous tous."

Martin secoue la tête. "Non. Non. C'est... ce n'est pas grave. Et ce que j'ai appelé de la magie des Archives est..."

Jon hoche la tête. "Un dieu qui..." Il ne sait pas comment finir. Qui remercie un serviteur fidèle. Ou qui ne fait que le manipuler encore plus ? "qui offre des fragments de connaissance. C'est ce que l'Oeil fait, je suppose."

Martin hoche la tête, enregistrant le nom. Il est toujours très pâle.

"Et toi ?" demande-t-il. "Est-ce que tu peux... savoir des choses ? Oui, certainement. Tu es un élu, tu disais."

C'est une autre des choses dont Jon devait absolument parler. Il suppose qu'il devrait être reconnaissant à Martin d'avoir posé la question, même s'il ne ressent que de la nervosité, pour le moment.

"Je..." Il hésite. "les gens me répondent la vérité quand je pose des questions."

"Oh. C'est bien, non ?"

"Quand ils n'essaient pas de me tuer après pour cette violation de leur vie privée, certainement." répond Jon. Lui peut encore mentir, ou faire de mauvaises plaisanteries, ce qui revient au même. Il y a pire, mais il ne racontera pas à Martin ce qu'il a fait, pas aujourd'hui. "Aussi," continue-t-il en détournant la conversation, "j'ai découvert récemment que je pouvais comprendre les témoignages dans d'autres langues, et vous avez découvert qu'ils étaient moins cohérents quand j'ai un empêchement."

Il a l'impression de voir Martin essayer de remettre en ordre sa vision du monde. 

"Peux-tu me poser une question ?" demande Martin.

Jon hoche la tête. "Que penses-tu de tout cela ?" demande-t-il, sa voix tendue, intense.

Martin prend une très brève inspiration, puis se lance. "Ma tête tourne encore de tout ce que ça explique. Mais cela veut dire que ton Dieu m'envoie des informations pour que je prenne soin de toi ? Parce que tu es important pour lui ? Il ne m'est jamais rien arrivé de plus romantique de ma vie."

Pui il presse les mains sur sa bouche, saisissant ce qu'il vient de dire, et Jon lui-même met un peu de temps avant de le réaliser.

"Martin, ce n'est pas amusant ! Tu n'es pas un outil dans les jeux de puissances supérieures !"

"Je ne m'en plains pas !" s'exclame Martin. "C'est mieux que de ne pas savoir, n'est-ce pas ? Je pourrais ne pas utiliser ce que je sais. Mais je veux le faire."

Jon est de plus en plus désespéré de prouver à Martin qu'il devrait réaliser la gravité de la situation ; et il fait ce qu'il ne devrait pas. Comme preuve, ou comme exemple.

"Martin," demande Jon, "est-ce que tu sacrifierais ta vie pour moi ?"

"Oui," répond Martin, les lèvres entrouvertes, semblant choqué et surpris par sa propre réponse. "Oui, si tu demandais. Mais je sais que tu ne demanderas pas."

Et Jon a besoin de quelqu'un qui croie encore en lui à ce point, même s'il préfèrerait que ce soit lui.

Il serre Martin dans ses bras, enfouit son visage contre sa poitrine.

"Non," dit-il. "Non, promets-moi que tu ne le feras pas. Même si je demande."

Martin ne bouge plus, ne parle plus, et Jon se demande s'il a dépassé les bornes. Mais quand il essaie de faire un pas en arrière, ce sont les mains de Martin qui se referment contre son dos, qui l'empêchent de partir.

"Promis, je ne t'abandonnerai pas." promet Martin d'une voix hachée. 

C'est étrange que Jon n'ait jamais pensé à cela avant ce jour. Encore plus étrange, certainement, qu'il n'ait jamais remarqué que Martin le voulait. Mais en cet instant, il meurt d'envie d'embrasser les lèvres de Martin. De s'accrocher à lui comme à une bouée, de toutes les façons possibles.

"Je peux t'embrasser ?" demande-t-il.

"Bien sûr !" Martin a presque crié.

Jon pense ne pas être très doué pour cela, mais Martin gémit dès qu'il pose juste ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il ouvre la bouche, et Jon prend confiance, caresse ses lèvres de sa langue...

Et d'un coup, non seulement les lèvres de Martin sont sur les siennes et sa langue dans sa bouche, mais une main est sur son cou, l'autre sur le bas de son dos, et la façon dont il caresse, excite et mordille emplit Jon de plaisir à elle seul, le fait frissonner de désir et d'abandon.

Quand le baiser se rompt, Jon peut penser à nouveau, à autre chose que la façon la plus rapide de se déplacer jusqu'à son lit.

"Martin," demande-t-il, "est-ce que tu le fais à nouveau ?"

Martin rougit.

"Je ne le fais pas exprès !" s'exclame-t-il. "Et je ne sens même pas que cela vient d'une source extérieure, c'est juste que sais des choses sur toi, sur ce que tu veux, et... oh, il nous regarde en ce moment ? Ton Dieu ?"

"Je pense qu'il nous regarde tout le temps." confirme Jon. Martin semble soudain mortifié. "Et puis, Martin, je pense que c'est ton Dieu aussi, maintenant." Et que tu l'acceptes mieux que moi, rajoute-t-il en pensée.

"Je m'y ferai, je suppose." dit Martin. Ses lèvres effleurent la joue de Jon. "S'il te plait ?"

Martin lui mordille le cou, à un endroit dont Jon ignorait même l'existence, et Jon sent pour la première fois son érection serrée par ses sous-vêtements. Il sait déjà que s'il laisse Martin recommencer, il pourrait s'y perdre, il pourrait oublier l'origine de son talent.

"Et toi ?" demande-t-il. "Tu aimes quand je te... pose des questions ?" Pas des questions comme celle-là, incertaines, naturelle. Le sous-entendu est évident.

"Oh oui !" répond Martin. "C'est comme si toute ma timidité disparaissait. Comms si je pouvais dire la vérité sans effort, savoir que tu la veux sans aucun doute."

"Que veux-tu, Martin ?"

Un sursaut ravi que Jon commence à reconnaître. "Je te veux."

Jon l'entraîne jusqu'au lit, et très bientôt ils sont couchés l'un contre l'autre, et Martin l'embrasse en premier, cette fois. Et encore une fois, le plaisir le submerge au point que Jon oublie de penser.

Les mains de Martin sur sa peau, ses lèvres... Il ne sait pas quand ils se sont déshabillés, quand Jon s'est retrouvé les bras en croix, incapable de faire autre chose que se laisser entraîner dans un tourbillon d'extase. Il reste au bord de l'orgasme pendant un temps qu'il ne peut plus compter, et ce n'est pas frustrant, juste délicieux. A la fin, il jouit dans la bouche de Martin, dont les doigts jouent sur l'intérieur de ses cuisses. Son coeur bat plus vite que jamais, et il a l'impression que l'orgasme se prolonge avant et après, dans son corps et son esprit.

Et Martin a un sourire sur les lèvres, satisfait, presque joueur. 

"C'était... c'était..." essaie de dire Jon.

Martin l'embrasse encore une fois, sur le front. "Pour moi, c'est un rêve devenu réalité." Il murmure. "Merci."

Jon est à peu près certain que c'est lui qui devrait remercier, s'il lui restait assez de cerveau pour cela.

"Et toi ?" demande-t-il. "C'est mon tour, que... que dois-je faire ?"

"Ce n'est pas la peine." lui répond Martin. "Tu es épuisé. Tu pars tôt demain. Tu devrais dormir."

Jon n'est pas capable d'être encore irrité, surtout pas contre Martin, pas en ce moment ; mais ce qu'il ressent s'en rapproche pourtant.

"Martin," dit-il, intense à nouveau, "que veux-tu ? Dis-moi quel est ton fantasme sur ce que je devrais te faire, dans les détails."

"Je veux que tu me prennes dans tes bras," dit Martin, les joues écarlates, "tout ton corps contre moi, et que tu caresses mon sexe doucement, que cela prenne longtemps. Je veux que tu ne cesses pas, pendant ce temps, de me dire des choses gentilles et de me poser des questions."

Jon sourit. "Cela peut être arrangé."

Le dos maigre de Martin serré contre son torse est étrangement confortable. L'érection de Martin, quand Jon lui retire enfin son caleçon, est dure, et de fluide coule du bout. Jon y trempe le bout de ses doigts avant de caresser le bout tout doucement.

"Alors, qu'est-ce que cela fait ? La compulsion ?" demande-t-il. Cette fois, le pouvoir sur sa langue exige la vérité.

"C'est tellement bon," répond Martin. "Mon corps devient tout alangui et tremblant. Et je ressens que je suis à toi, comme jamais."

Jon déteste que son esprit enregistre combien la sensation varie selon les gens.

"Merci d'être là pour moi..." chuchote-t-il, alors que ses mouvements sur le sexe de Martin, toujours doux, deviennent plus rythmés. "Depuis combien de temps es-tu amoureux de moi ?"

"Depuis l'époque où nous étions chercheurs." répond Martin. "Tu étais brillant, honnête et j'aimais comment tes cheveux retombaient sur ton front."

Au moins, la raison pour laquelle Martin est tombé amoureux de lui n'est pas "de la magie des archives", pense Jon. C'est un sentiment entièrement humain. Il peut croire à cela, s'y raccrocher.

"Martin," murmure-t-il encore. "Je te remercie d'avoir pris soin de moi pendant toutes ces années. Je te remercie de ne jamais avoir renoncé à moi, alors qu'il me semble que j'ai tout fait pour ça. Mais cela n'a pas à rester à sens unique ainsi. Ne te laisse pas penser cela. Dis-moi si un jour je ne suis pas là pour toi. Je..." Il hésite un instant. "Ceci est nouveau pour moi, mais je veux tomber amoureux de toi."

Martin gémit à nouveau. Jon l'embrasse dans le cou, tout en continuant à presser son sexe, de plus en plus vite. Il n'est pas sûr de lui, pourtant.

"Dois-je aller plus lentement ? Plus vite ?" demande-t-il. "Dis-moi ce que tu veux, encore maintenant. Ne t'arrête pas."

Et il suit les indications de Martin, qui décrit ce qu'il ressent, qui demande plus de pression, des baisers, des morsures, qui supplie jusqu'au délire ; et cela fait frissonner le corps et l'esprit de Jon de façon délicieuse. Enfin Martin jouit, avec un cri qu'il ne parvient pas   
à retenir.

Pendant les secondes suivantes, malgré Jon qui insiste que ce n'est pas la peine, il se déplace en rampant jusqu'à trouver un mouchoir en papier pour s'essuyer. Jon insiste qu'il aurait dormi dans un lit taché. Il s'en moque.

Mais enfin, Martin revient dans son lit et se serre contre Jon. C'est étrangement agréable de lui caresser les cheveux doucement, de sentir sa chaleur.

"Je t'aime." dit-il. "Je n'ai jamais été plus heureux de ma vie."

Jon aimerait pouvoir dire la même chose. Il a aimé cela, il a aimé chaque seconde de cela. Et maintenant qu'il peut y penser, il regrette d'avoir presque offert à l'Oeil leur première fois, ou peut-être est-ce le contraire ? Ont-ils été manipulés, est-ce un moyen de garder lui ou   
Martin fidèles aux Archives ?

Il sent le sommeil le rattraper. Il s'y laisse plonger. Il serre la main de Martin entre ses doigts. Il se permet un moment d'oubli, où il cesse de se poser des questions.

(Juste pour un peu de temps.)


End file.
